The present application relates to a method of repairing an organic light-emitting display, and more specifically to a method of repairing an organic light-emitting display suitable for repairing a bright spot defective pixel such as a pixel which is constantly lit.
In organic light-emitting displays, pixel defects include a defect called a bright spot in addition to a so-called dark spot which remains unlit. Examples of the bright spot include a pixel which is constantly lit at the maximum intensity, a pixel which is lit brighter than others (a pixel which is lit at, for example, 20% higher intensity even during normal operation), and a pixel which is lit under the influence of another color (such as a pixel which is lit blue when the pixel is supposed to be lit red), and in the case where a bright spot is present in a dark background, the bright spot is visible the most easily. Such a bright spot defect may not be caused by an organic light-emitting device, and the bright spot defect may occur, because a TFT circuit does not work properly due to a defect of a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) for driving.
As a method of repairing a bright spot defect in a related art, a method of applying a laser to the whole surface of a bright spot pixel to eliminate an organic layer or an electrode is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-178871 and 2003-233329).
For example, as shown in FIG. 16A, a normal pixel of an organic light-emitting device has a configuration in which a first electrode 813, an organic layer 815, a second electrode 816 and a protective layer 817 are laminated in this order on a TFT substrate 810, and a facing substrate 820 is arranged on the protective layer 817. In the case where a bright spot defect occurs, as shown in FIG. 16B, for example, a laser beam LB is applied to the whole surface of a bright spot pixel from the second electrode 816 side to eliminate a laser applied portion R of the second electrode 816 and block a current, thereby the light-emitting operation of the pixel is stopped (the pixel is turned into a dark spot).